


Too Pretty

by scentedrose



Series: Pretty [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Secrets, Some Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedrose/pseuds/scentedrose
Summary: Another moment hidden away from prying eyes for Cloud to indulge.*No spoilers/references to the remake.*
Series: Pretty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738276
Kudos: 28





	Too Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Well when the muse is there... 
> 
> Enjoy!

Cloud lays out on the bed with a content smile. The night was cool and the sea breeze wafts through the open window. He only shivers a little and it’s not from the temperature. A sense of pleasure runs through his veins as he feels the featherweight lace run over his inner thighs when he shifts. It makes a giggle bubble up in his throat that he swallows down quickly. No one will hear him, as he made sure his room was a few doors down from the nearest occupant. Still, he can’t help but feel shy as he once again indulges in something that he simply  _ shouldn’t. _

Even if no one says he can’t. 

Cloud scoots up the bed to rest his head on the pillow, letting the single lamp of the room cast a warm glow over the burgundy colored material that didn’t leave much of anything to the imagination. Thin straps threatened to slip off his muscular shoulders and down to defined biceps that were bared. His legs shift against one another, the freshly shaved skin feeling so smooth that Cloud doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to go without this sensation for long again. 

It’s late at night and his deliveries that led him to Costa del Sol were over with. He has to head back tomorrow, but… he wants this one night to enjoy something he hadn’t had in months, not years this time. 

With only a small amount of trepidation this time around, his fingers slide down to the hem of his dress, unconsciously hiking it up just slightly to feel at that smooth skin he was still reveling at. His heart skips a beat and he settles the hem back down at his mid-thigh, the furthest that it will go. It’s a daring dress, but it wasn’t like Cloud would be wearing it out anytime soon. 

“What am I doing…” He asks himself for the umpteenth time since he had slid the dress over his head. He wears nothing underneath it because he hadn’t quite been brave enough to buy any underthings that might further make him feel pretty. This alone is enough for now. 

Cloud pushes himself up from the bed and walks to the window, letting that breeze rustle through his hair and taking a breath of the ocean air. He knows that what he’s doing tonight isn’t something he’ll be able to do again for a while, as his deliveries keep him busy and he wasn’t brave enough to try it at home when Tifa had been so close to finding him in a dress and had been concerned for the next day at his odd behavior. Marlene and Denzel had clung to him especially, afraid that he was going to run off and not return for months. He promised not to do that to them. 

He turns his head to look in the full length mirror that hung on the bathroom door. He smiles shyly at his own image, seeing how the satin material rests over the curve of his hips and the dip of his back. The lacy hem shifts when he moves his weight to the other foot. They’re bare on the cool carpet, toes curling as glee fills him. 

Boldly, as last time he had been too shy to even glance in the mirror, he turns to fully face the mirror. His chest is lackluster when attempting to fill out the dress that’s made for more than pectoral muscles. He doesn’t mind, though, and still feels that contentment he had yearned for all these years, since the first time he’d had no choice but to wear a pretty dress for a mission. 

His fingers run along the collar of the dress, shivering when his calloused fingertips touch his skin. It only delights him more, staring at himself in such a way. He’d never felt this pretty before and knows the next time his deliveries send him to a far off place where he can seclude himself, he’ll be indulging once again. 


End file.
